Problem: Anna baked $3$ batches of cookies with $c$ cookies in each batch. She then ate $8$ cookies! How many cookies does Anna have left? Write your answer as an expression. cookies
Let's see what happens as the number of cookies in each batch increases: Number of cookies in each batch Number of cookies left ${4}$ $3 \cdot {4}-8 = 4$ ${5}$ $3 \cdot {5} -8= 7$ ${6}$ $3 \cdot {6} -8= 10$ Number of cookies in each batch Number of cookies left ${c}$ $3 \cdot {c}-8 = 3c-8$ The answer: $3c-8$